secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Nobilia Marketplace
The Nobilia Marketplace is a sub-area of Nobilia in Antiqua. It is home to many traders and merchants seeking to do business, but not always fairly. Shops Rogue In the inn behind a row of crates, a rogue will sell the player Atlas Amulets and teach the player the related Atlas formula. Fish A vendor in the northern area of the market sells fish for 30 Jewels each. The fish are not inventory items and are immediately consumed to heal 30 HP and cure status. The vendor will also sell the player the Cure formula if they do not already have it. Traders Numerous traders inhabit Nobilia; consult the map to locate them. Trading Nobilia holds many rare items to acquire, which can also be lost if the player makes poor deals. The following are the Charms and equipment that can be acquired, and what is needed to trade for them: *Stone Vest → trade a Jeweled Scarab and 75 Jewels. *Bronze Gauntlet → trade a Souvenir Spoon and 3 Tapestry. *Obsidian Helm → trade 10 Spice. *Armor Polish → trade the Silver Sheath and 75 Jewels. The same merchant offers to trade the items back for an additional 75 Jewels. *Magic Gourd → trade the Chocobo Egg. *Ruby Heart → trade the Moxa Stick or a Tapestry, a Jeweled Scarab, and a Limestone Tablet *Jade Disk → trade 3 Beads and 3 Chickens. *Sun Stone → trade 5 Rice and a Limestone Tablet. *Moxa Stick → trade 2 Chickens, a Jeweled Scarab, and 12 Spice. *Silver Sheath → trade the Sun Stone or a Golden Jackal and 10 Spice. *Gloves of Ra → trade the Moxa Stick when already possessing Bronze Gauntlet. The player should do almost all of these trades, keeping their key items when an alternative trade with common trade items is offered in the case of the Silver Sheath and the Ruby Heart. Do not trade the Chocobo Egg for the Magic Gourd; the Gourd does nothing, but if the player wishes, they can acquire another Chocobo Egg in Ivor Tower. Trading away the Silver Sheath for the Armor Polish is fine, as the Sheath also does nothing due to a glitch, and once again can be purchased again in Ivor Tower, if the player is dedicated to acquiring all the items. After trading the three armor-trading merchants once, they will offer to trade even stronger equipment, but demand key items listed above. The player should decline all these trades; provided they purchased all the armor pieces available for sale in Crustacia, the player can find the upgraded armor for free in the Nobilia Colosseum now that they own both the Crustacia-bought armor and the traded armor. Appraiser An appraiser in the southern area of the market will, for 5 Jewels, explain what a selected trade good or Charm does, and then offer to buy it for a fixed price. They will purchase all of a trade good the player has, with the below price being the price per item (ie, 5 Rice will sell for 20 Jewels). Any item not listed in the below table cannot be sold. Money-Making An easy way to make money in the market is to buy as much Rice as possible from the merchant that sells it at 3 Jewels a bag, then trade it all to the merchant that trades Ceramic Pots. Finally, go the appraiser and sell all the Pots. Each Pot trades for 2 bags of Rice, costing 6 Jewels in total, while the appraiser pays 8 Jewels for each Pot. The player may also randomly find items in the Pots upon purchasing them, including more Jewels. The player can then go buy more Rice and repeat the trading sequence as often as they like. When doing this the player should trade their Rice for Pots in groups of five, as the Pots tend to have more Jewels in them when the player trades for them this way, often 50 Jewels with each discovery. Secret Jewel Cache There is a secret cache of 500 Jewels in the pot east of the stall offering a jar of Spice for four bags of Rice or Ceramic Pots. Said pot can only be accessed during the two times the market is closed, since there is a basket blocking it otherwise. Musical Theme Category:Antiqua Locations